


The Incident

by bbhrupp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Skating, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin, Yuri gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: So I drew some Otayuri art and thought it could use a story!Yuri has an accident at the rink but luckily Otabek arrives just in time...Art available on my tumblr and Instagram @bbhrupp and on Facebook under my company Beta-Beta Comics
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 23





	The Incident

  
The door was unlocked when he got there. Huh.

That must mean that somebody had been in before him, unsurprising considering how seriously Yakov’s students took practising. Otabek was still getting used to the ins and outs of St Petersburg, the rink timetables were especially confusing. Back in Almaty the schedule worked around him and he had full reigns over the ice. Sharing had never been his strong suit but he was willing to try, for Yuri. 

The pair had been dating for almost a year and Beka had decided to move to Russia to be with Yuri. For now he’d been staying at Victor’s place; they’d put a deposit down on a flat but couldn’t move in just yet, and living with Lilia and Yakov didn’t seem like an excellent idea especially when he was “distracting” their prized student. Because of training they spent a lot of days and nights apart, it was almost like he was back in Kazakhstan, but he knew things would change with the move. He wished it would come sooner, not just for Yuri but he was growing tired of katsudon...

He glanced through the glass and out onto the ice, whoever had been there before had obviously left. Taking out an earbud confirmed it, pure silence. 

Beka let his free program music flood his senses as he got ready. It was contemporary, something he hadn’t tried before, something to get used to. As he got ready the sounds surrounded him and took him on a journey. He closed his eyes and sat back, so lost in that world...it was only when took out his skates that he noticed somebody else’s things beside him; Yuri’s things.

Thoughts flicked through his head, would Yuri be ok with him being here? And...where was he? He wouldn’t leave his stuff alone for long, surely? Beka sent off atext, Yuri took his phone everywhere so it wouldn’t be long until-...

When he heard the notification his heart sunk. In Yuri’s skate bag Beka found his phone. But that could only mean-

Beka jumped up onto the bench and looked out to the ice, that’s when he saw him.

“YURI”

Curled up on the other side of the rink, Senior Grand Prix gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky...and he wasn’t moving.

“YURA HOLD ON”

Otabek hurdled the blockade and ran over the ice. He fell down before him and took in the sight. Yuri’s skate had broken and something...something bad had happened. His skates were split open, wounds all over his feet and scuffs all down his arms. The skate must have broken when Yuri had landed, enough impact to...

“B-Bek...”

Yuri whimpered as he tried to get up. 

“Yura, take it easy” he said slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around Yuri. “We need to get you to a medic, quickly”

“Th-There’s...no one h-here”

He was right, the first aid team didn’t get to the rink until 8, about an hour away.

Without a second thought Beka grabbed Yuri, holding him bridal style and carrying him off the rink. His job now was to clean Yuri up and keep him warm, do the best he could until help arrived...


End file.
